renatusfandomcom-20200213-history
HP Drain
Description Details .]] *An alchemy skill that drains the HP of the target and adds it to the user's HP. **As an alchemy skill, requires a Cylinder and a Life Drain Crystal. *This skill will not be usable if you have full HP. **If your HP becomes full before the drain duration is over, the drain will end early and the enemy will be knocked back. ***You cannot use HP Drain on a dead enemy. ****However, it can still finish an enemy in deadly or if the party's Finish Rule is set to "anyone", even if no HP is absorbed. *HP Drain ignores the Defense, Protection, and Passive Defense of the enemy, both the absorbing HP and the knockback portion of the skill. **Therefore, it is an effective skill to use against those who relies heavily on Defense and Protection. **However, the knockback portion of HP Drain cannot damage "invincible" monsters such as Demi Lich, Banshee, and Arc Lich. *HP Drain may be loaded during Windmill's animation and while being knocked back. *When fighting another player while they are using Mana Shield, the initial HP drain comes directly from their life. The knockback, however, takes damage from MP based on Mana Shield's rank and the player's Intelligence. *You can move freely once the skill is fully loaded, but you cannot move once the skill animation starts. *When the skill is finished, it will knock the enemy back. **It is still possible for the target to hit you if it reaches you before being knocked back. **You will be able to absorb the HP of the enemy, even when it is being knocked back. **However, the knockback portion of the skill may be canceled altogether if the enemy is in an animation that does not allow it. Example: If a teammate smashes the monster during the time the knockback will occur, there will be no knockback and the skill will end. *Any enemies affected by the skill will be slowed down during the drain animation, however they can still reach you. *If the enemy walks out of your drain range during the draining animation, the skill will end prematurely and there will be no knockback. *You cannot charge the skill while transformed as a Dark Knight. You also cannot use this skill against the town guards in Vales and Filia. :*You can charge HP Drain, then transform into a Dark Knight and use HP Drain as a Dark Knight once; after using or canceling that one HP Drain, you still will not be able to charge HP Drain after that as a Dark Knight. *Damage is increased by the Alchemy Mastery skill (1.25x damage at Rank 9). *Ranking HP Drain also increases the success rate for making Life Drain Crystals. This success rate is also affected by Synthesis. *So far, the only monsters that can use this skill are the Shadow Commander, a boss of one of the Shadow Missions; the Light Blue Golem, the boss of Ciar Boss Rush; the Red Cyclops, the boss of Rundal Boss Rush; Tethra, a prominent boss in G9; and Claimh Solas, the G9 final boss. (See Life Drain (Monster).) **Unlike the player version, you may not attack a monster using Life Drain. ***However, you may cancel the drain by going on a mount and then unsummoning it. Summary Ranks not implemented are colored red. Obtaining the Skill *Learned as a reward for "Scouting Mission" Generation 9 quest. *Players accompanying someone else who is completing this quest will also learn the skill. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Not Yet Implemented Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title the Master of Life Drain *HP +50 *Mana +20 Category:Alchemy Skills